


All or Nothing

by Lillypond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Break Up, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Underage Sex, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillypond/pseuds/Lillypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco had been seeing each other secretly for a year when the strain of everything they kept secret finally shattered their relationship. Ginny's constant flirting and Draco's refusal to be Harry's dirty secret lead to an explosive break up. Now Harry watches barely containing his rage as Draco moves on. One night it all becomes too much for Harry and he follows Draco out of the Great Hall, things don't go quite as planned.</p>
<p> I know the summery is terrible, sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> this is a my very first fic prompt given to me by Queenofshire405
> 
> DM Veela/bottom hp explicite fic no spoilers books 5-7
> 
> I hope I got it right!!

Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, laughing between taking delicate bite of his dinner. His perfectly groomed platinum hair glowed underneath candle lit ceiling as he flung his head back and laughed at something Nott had said. Apparently everything Nott said for the past twenty minutes was comedic gold and had Draco constantly in stitches. Then there was the comedian himself who looked at the blonde with such hunger that even a first year could decipher what the dark haired wizard had going through his filthy mind. Harry clenched his fists tightly barely holding back the need to walk over to the Slytherin table and pound Theo’s face into a bloody pulp.

Harry decide to ignore the pointy git and his blatant flirting with Nott, what Draco Malfoy did these days was absolutely none of Harry’s business. That was the beauty of breaking up, Harry no longer cared what Draco did or in this instance whom he did. That’s what he told himself as he tore his gaze from the Slytherin table and tried to focus on what Hermione was saying in regards to their potions class. The class he had spend staring a hole into the back of Malfoy’s head and praying he would look back and make eye contact with him, of course Draco ignored him as if he was invisible and worked diligently with his new potions partner, Theodore Fucking Nott.

That had been his new routine, staring at Draco move on with his life while perfectly ignoring Harry’s existence. Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the argument that finally broke the tenuous string that had held them together. At first Harry had said good riddance, Draco was too high maintenance anyway, it was difficult keeping the moody git happy and Harry was perfectly ok with no longer having to so. That attitude had lasted a whole six hours before he started missing the Slytherin Prince, wanting to have that grey gaze upon him intense and full of promise. He missed meeting in secret alcoves to snog each other silly in between classes, Harry missed sitting in the Astronomy Tower late at night and talking about things that he didn’t dare share even with his best friends. Harry missed sinking his hard cock into Draco’s eager and welcoming heat, having mind blowing sex and then cuddling together in the afterglow. Gods he missed the cuddling, Draco always accused him of being clingy and Harry guessed he had been right.

“Harry, Harry are you listening to me?” Hermione asked waving her hand in his face distracting him from the torture chamber his mind had created for him the past two weeks. “Honestly you two, how on earth do you plan to pass Potions when neither of you can pay attention for longer than three minutes.” She huffed in frustration and both he and Ron bowed their heads in shame, she was just trying to help them. Harry vowed that he would focus on Hermione and only Hermione for the duration of dinner, he was doing great too until he heard that sexy low chuckle once again and did what was now an automatic action, turned to stare at Draco. 

Harry watched as Theo leaned in to Draco and whispered something in the blonde’s ear, his lips nearly touching Draco’s earlobe as his hand touched Draco’s shoulder and rubbed slow lazy circles. Harry noted the pretty blush that crept up Draco’s neck at whatever the dark haired wizard had said, Draco nodded his head and smiled seductively at Theo. Harry’s cup filled with pumpkin juice shattered in his hand drawing the attention of those sitting close to him. 

“What the hell Harry,” Ron said nearly jumping out of his seat as the liquid splattered all over worn jumper. Just then Draco looked his way, their eyes met for a brief second and Harry’s heart broke at the cold, almost hateful look he received. It had been a year since Draco, his Draco looked at him with such disdain and Harry’s heart couldn’t handle it. For a year, Harry and Draco had lived in an exhilarating private world were there was no room for anyone else 

It had started with a fight, just like everything else between them always had. But that night as Harry bumped into Draco late in the deserted hallway leading to the dungeons things had gone differently. They had sneered, insulted and as always came to blows, but when his hand came into contact with Draco’s skin Harry had felt a searing jolt of magic pass through him. A delicious burning began at the pit of his stomach and made its way through is entire body, his fists softened and he held on to Draco for dear life trying to make the sensation last for as long as possible. The best part had been seeing Draco come undone by the mere touch, they had come together as if by an invisible force and snogged madly. After Draco had pulled a great disappearing act, leaving Harry wanting and frustrated. That’s when Harry had developed his stalking skills, once he had found the object if his new found obsession, Draco had finally admitted his Veela heritage and his theories concerning Harry while the dark haired boy sucked his cock as if his life depended on it. The relationship developed slowly, and both reluctantly gave into the pleasure that a mere touch would cause until they were meeting nearly every night unable to be apart from one another longer than a day or two. Until what Harry was now referring to as The Big Fight.

“I’m going to bed.” Harry declared as he saw both Draco and Theo raise from their table. Hermione looked at him quizzically as he got up with jerky movements. 

“What about dinner, Harry you barely touched anything.” She asked concerned, unlike Ron she had noticed his moody withdrawal for the past fortnight and had been watching him nearly as closely as he had been watching Draco.

“I’m not hungry, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He rushed out of the great hall hoping to catch up with Draco and Theo, there was no way in hell he was allowing anyone touch what was his, because regardless of their fight Draco was his.  Five minutes of frantically searching each possible hallway Draco could have taken Harry glimpsed a flash of white blond hair disappear into a rarely used classroom on the second floor. He took a deep breath hoping to control his anger, the last thing he needed was to open that door and kill Theodore Fucking Nott on the spot. That would not be the best way to win back his mate.

After about five seconds of nearly hyperventilating and firmly putting his wand away Harry swung the classroom door opened and was surprised to find Draco sitting at a desk carefully placing parchment and quill in front of him.

Draco looked surprised his grey eyes widening slightly before he schooled his features back in to that damn Malfoy mask, Harry thought he was done with that look. It had taken him nearly six months after they had started having clandestine meetings to thaw the ice Malfoy mask. As soon as he entered the room and locked the door behind himself Harry felt it once again. Draco’s magic humming around him calling to Harry, making his blood boil with need. _Mine!_ His mind supplied as he stared at the blonde. It had been too long since they had spent any time alone at all and Harry craved the intimacy they had shared.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco sneered quickly recovering from his shock. Hearing the harsh words coming from Draco’s lips hurt like hell, so he was Potter once again.

“You expecting someone else?” Harry’s anger predictably raising to the bait. The blonde just stared for a moment, quietly calling to Harry with his eyes. Harry remembered the moments when he had known of Draco’s need from a mere look. Those moments were long gone, it seemed but here and now there was a look that left no room for confusion. It lasted only a split second but it was enough for Harry to know that Draco wanted him as much as Harry wanted Draco.  
  
Malfoy quickly composed his face back into the cold stare he had taken to giving Harry lately but it was too late. Harry had seen that Draco wanted him. He saw his opportunity and knew he had an advantage. He didn't hesitate to press it. Harry looked at Malfoy intently and made his way over to the desk where he sat, his look frozen in his face as Harry came closer. It wasn't often that Draco relinquished control of their private moments but Harry had had enough of being rebuffed and ignored, their relationship treated as if it had been a figment of Harry’s imagination. Draco’s blatant flirting and using his allure on others, enough was enough. 

There would be no ignoring him this time. Harry steeled his expression in a way even he didn't recognize. The weeks of having been overlooked and sneered upon had taken their toll, and his anger mixed with his desire in a way that made him determined to get what he wanted. He walked over to Draco with that purposeful power in his eyes, feeling a foot taller than he was and infinitely more powerful. His steps were even and measured and his gaze never left the face of the boy before him. Draco faltered under Harry's intensity and for a moment didn't know how to react. Harry moved forward as a flush crept up Draco's beautiful neck. Draco tried to look down at his schoolwork again but Harry was already there, a gentle but firm hand under his delicate chin.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Draco lied, quite badly and unable to convince either of them, proof that Harry’s proximity was affecting the Slytherin.

“You are mine, and I’m not keen on sharing Draco.” Harry said firmly trying to hold a grip on the white hot jealous rage that engulfed him anytime he imagined Draco with anyone other than him.

Draco looked at him, mirroring Harry’s anger as he curved his lips into an unattractive sneer. “As thrilling as this show of masculine possessiveness is. I’m quite sure that you no longer have a claim on me.”

“And yet…” Harry said looking down at Draco’s straining erection, the blonde quickly diverted his gaze a pink flush creeping up his pale neck. His anger and resistance plain as day, a firm wall between them. However he was unable to deny his body’s need to be near Harry anymore than he could deny that grass was green.  
  
"Look at me." Harry barely recognized the voice escaping from his lips. It was deeper and more magnified, mixed with the passionate power that coursed through his body. Draco looked up at Harry, seemingly in spite of himself and his piercing grey eyes read nervousness, and desire, but also stubbornness and anger. Harry held Draco's face in his hands, determined to pause a moment to try and rectify the pain they had inflicted on each other, but he felt the familiar pull of Draco's charm begin to work on him.   
  
Harry pushed Malfoy's face away from him and his anger intensified but so did his desire.   
  
"Do not use that on me. If this is what you want it's exactly what you'll get. Take off your robes."  
  
If it at was possible for Draco to look more flustered, Harry didn't care. He wanted the blonde as intensely as he always did, clearly Draco wanted it too after that stunt he tried to pull. But Draco wouldn't be in control today. "Take off your robes," said Harry evenly. "Now."

Draco just stared, not sure what to do. Throughout their relationship there had never been a time when he wasn't in total control. Since the first kiss, his Veela had manipulated the Gryffindor. Maneuvered and lured the shorter boy into doing exactly what Draco wanted without any resistance from Harry. However, tonight was different. He needed to claim Draco and the only way he would do that was to show the Veela that he was just as powerful and commanding as the blonde.  

Harry grew impatient but was also amused at seeing Draco grasping for control and being unable to regain it.   
  
"Do you need help?" Harry said, amused. Draco's face flashed anger but he said nothing, an act of defiance that Harry would not allow to go unpunished, the role reversal was intoxicating. Harry took a step forward and grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pushed his face back, staring into the eyes of the boy he so desperately wanted. He saw the desire mirrored as well but Harry was too angry to give Malfoy what he wanted just like that. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to know the other boy felt as he did. Lonely, hurt, and wanting that’s how Draco had left him.  
  
"Tell me you want it. That you want me," Said Harry again in that unrecognizably powerful voice. "Tell me what you want."  
  
Draco stubbornly remained silent and his eyebrows knitted together in anger. A little thrill coursed though his body, he loved that Draco would not give in without a fight.   
  
"Tell me." Harry said again, unclasping Draco's robes behind his neck and kissing the soft flesh that appeared. "Tell me..." Harry whispered, nibbling and circling with his tongue the spot on Draco’s neck that would forever carry Harry’s mark after tonight. Draco shuddered under Harry's touch and his lips parted slightly as his breath started to become shallow and labored with want. Harry pulled his lips away from Draco's skin for a moment, unwilling to continue unless he heard what he wanted to hear. It was a battle of wills but Harry's had always been stronger.   
  
Draco tried again to use his charm but Harry was ready for it and he flicked it away with the small amount of occlumency he was starting to learn. He knew Draco well by now and understood his charm in such a way that he knew how to deflect it with only some effort, he was going to be in control as he made Draco his. As the influence left him, though he felt it enter Draco's body instead and Draco suddenly couldn't control himself.   
  
"I want it... please... Harry... I want you."

"That's its baby, tell me what you want" Harry demanded as he buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, Draco's scent enfolded him drenching his senses with everything he had been deprived of. Harry bit down gently on the pale flesh barely restraining his impulse to mark the veela to claim Draco right then and there. Not until Draco voiced his consent, until he could no longer deny he needed Harry as much as Harry needed him.

"I want you to fuck me..." Draco finished in a strangled cry as Harry ripped his shirt open and seared his skin along with white hot kisses as both their needs mingled and became a frenzied fight of wills. Harry latched on to one pale nipple and the moan that his suckling pulled from Draco went straight to his already painfully hard cock. He pulled the blond up against the nearest wall and captures his lips in a demanding kiss as he rutted against him, rubbing their erections together through their trousers, the feeling so exquisite he had to pause for a moment or he would have come right then.

Draco made a mewling sound in protest pressing his body closer to Harry's. With the little bit of sanity, he had left Harry pulled Draco's pants down and sank to his knees in front of the blonde wanting nothing more but to taste him. The sight of Draco half naked and looking thoroughly debauched was glorious, Draco’s long cock was beautiful, pink, thinly veined and weeping from need. It had been too long for Harry and he hoped for Draco also.

Draco desperately grabbed Harry's head and ran his fingers through the brunet’s messy hair, as though afraid he might stop but Harry was beyond that at this point. He pulled Draco's beautiful cock in between his lips and sucked it into his mouth.  The taste of his lover burst in his mouth, delicious and tangy making Harry desperate for more. Harry lapped at Draco’s erect cock, tonging the small slit and ripping deliciously sexy moans from the stoic blonde, bringing Draco to a frenzied needy state was definitely his favorite past time. Draco whimpered and his knees buckled weak  from Harry’s eager ministrations, but Harry held him up and put each of Draco's knees on  his shoulders as he tasted what had been deprived of him far too long supporting the blonde with his strength.  
  
Harry took Draco into his mouth as deep as he could and Draco's hands covered his face as he moaned with pleasure. Harry stopped to rip the rest of Draco's clothes off of him and then pulled the nearly incoherent boy gently to lean over one of the desks. Harry meant to take him savagely when he first set out to find him but looking at Draco's beautiful pale skin positively glowing in the candlelight made him pause, he really did love this boy his feelings overshadowed his earlier anger as he thought. Everything about him is perfect... everything.   
  
Harry carefully caressed the slight muscles of Draco's exposed back and placed gentle kisses along the curves of his spine. Draco shuddered as Harry slowly kissed him lower and lower, eventually spreading Draco's perfectly tight round ass and looking longingly at the puckered pink ring. Harry licked and kissed and made love to Draco's ass with his tongue, lips, and mouth savoring every moment and every moan that escaped Draco's mouth until he couldn't take it anymore. 

“Fuck, oh Salazar Harry…” Draco screamed in ecstasy as Harry’s tongue plunged into his body over and over fucking him mercilessly, loosening the muscle with need.  
  
Harry got up and used his fingers to spread Draco's already wet and loosened entrance, as much as he wanted to keep making Draco quiver with his tongue, hearing Draco call out his name in the throws of passion once again nearly brought Harry to his knees. Draco spread his legs further apart in anticipation, trust and willingness clear in his movements. Harry loved seeing Draco like this, bent over a desk in an empty classroom, naked and longing for Harry’s dick in his ass. Harry put two fingers in Draco's hole, gently at first and then scissoring and spreading it apart, getting it ready for his bulging cock. He knew he should slow down and prepare Draco properly but he couldn’t take the sweet torture much longer.  
  
Draco was in a different world, enjoying every last one of Harry's touches and responding with enthusiasm. He was ready. So was Harry. He positioned himself behind Draco and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Harry murmured the necessary spell and his fingers slicked with lube, he had preferred the real thing but there was no time for that now. His slicked his cock, at the same time as he lightly slapped Draco’s ass with his free hand. Watching the blooming rose spread on the tender skin.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…I need you inside me right now, Harry please I need you to fuck me right now.” Draco begged and demanded all at once, Harry knew exactly what the blonde liked and he used all that knowledge as he seduced his lover back into his arms once again. Harry positioned himself at Draco’s entrance and pushed in slowly, mindful of how tight Draco felt after weeks of celibacy, he was too tight and Harry had to bite down hard on his bottom lip so he wouldn’t come prematurely.  Draco’s heat was pure heaven, the tightness welcoming as he dived a little deeper giving Draco some time to adjust to the invasion. “You need to fucking move!”

Harry pulled nearly all the way out before he slammed back into Draco with hard sure strokes, the blonde nearly screamed grabbing the edge of the desk in a white knuckled grip. After a few more strokes Harry found what he had been looking for 

“Harry, oh fuck yes!” Draco screamed nearly lifting of the desk as Harry brushed his prostate, Draco was such a vocal lover something he had been pleasantly surprised to discover the first time Harry had made love to him. Draco continues to moan and call out Harry’s name as the brunette quicken his pace, soon he was moving at a near brutal speed as Draco shoved back against him meeting him trust for trust. Pleasure wrapped around Harry as the he buried himself in Draco over and over again, letting the lure that seeped from the blonde sweep him away and pull him into a world were there was only Draco and their bodies buckling frantically searching for release 

There was only Draco, Draco’s taste in his mouth, Draco’s tight hole like a steel grip on his cock. Draco’s horsed cries of pleasure, a pleasure only Harry was able to give him. Draco writhe desperately under him as Harry slowed his movements to a painfully slow rhythm that brought the blonde to the edge but didn’t allow him to crash back down to earth. Harry lowered his body to cover Draco’s as he sought out that spot on his neck again, sinking his teeth making Draco arch his back as he came chanting Harry’s name like a prayer. Harry nearly died of pleasure as Draco’s hole, hot and wet tightened almost painfully around him drawing all the air from his lungs as he shot his seed in long hot spurts into the inviting body wrapped around him, filling the blonde like never before.

Harry slumped on top of the blonde nearly crushing him as they both laid perfectly still unable to move as they tried to catch their breath, panting and exhausted with the after shock of their orgasms still lingering. Once he was able to move again Harry kissed Draco’s neck lovingly where his teeth had left small bruises, but no mark. He wanted to mark Draco when they were both conscious of their actions and not seduced by the pleasures of their bodies or the allure of Draco’s Veela seeking out its mate.


End file.
